Pups and the beginning of a friendship
This story is written by User:Sonicthefox19. Dogs can eat chocolate in my universe and age by human years. Summary One day, at Katie's Rocky, Chase, and Skye are there for their weekly baths. Rocky suddenly asks everyone a question about something he was curious about. Chase is the one who chooses to answer and begins to tell a story of how him and Ryder met. How him and Ryder, are actually adopted brothers. _______________________________________________________________________ Characters Chase Ryder Skye Rocky Katie Ryder's Dad Ryder's Mom Mayor Goodway Captain Turbot Wally Chase's dad and mom {mentioned} ___________________________________________________________________________ Story One cloudy and hot day at Katie's, Rocky, Chase, and Skye were all at Katie's for their weekly baths. Skye was the first one to get her bath done. Katie had just begun to dry her off when Rocky got ready to run and hide. "Where are you going Rocky?" Chase asked making Rocky freeze. "Uh... n-nowhere special," Rocky said hiding behind a table. Chase only shook his head with a small smile. "Oh Rocky, you never change." Chase sighed. He had known Rocky for about three years now. Rocky hiding upon his turn for a bath was no surprise. Chase wondered if he should give Rocky's hiding spot away, but, to his surprise, Cali pushed Rocky out from behind the table with a hiss of irritation. "Hey, quit it!" Rocky groaned as Cali pushed him all the way to Katie as Skye jumped down beside them. "Cali is stronger than she looks," Skye said with a grin as Cali meowed happily at the compliment. "Yeah, lucky me," Rocky said with a sigh as Katie picked him up. "Sorry Rocky, but I told her to make sure that I could find you when it was your turn." She apologized placing him in some bathwater that she just poured. Rocky winced and whined, upset and angry that he was touching water, but then sighed giving in. "It's... alright I guess... but I will remember this," Rocky concluded as Katie chuckled. "I'm sure you will Rocky. Now let's start your bath." Katie said as she began to give Rocky his bath. Chase sat beside Skye looking up at Rocky who sat in the tub of bathwater. "Rocky, why don't you talk to me and Skye to get your mind off the bath?" Chase offered. "*Groan* Alright," Rocky grumbled as Katie scrubbed his back. "I've always been curious Chase. Why did Ryder call you little bro once before?" Rocky asked, with Chase looking taken aback. "When did you hear that?" He asked as Katie scrubbed Rocky's head. "*groan* Christmas morning before we all woke up. I heard you and Ryder talking *winces and groans* to each other and heard him say it." Rocky answered as Chase shook his head and sighed. "Guess there's I should tell you then," Chase said in defeat. Skye cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean Chase?" "Well, you know how a dog can get adopted as either a pet or as like a sibling?" "Yeah... well, only the first one," Skye admitted. "I never heard of the second one." "It's because it is rare. Most people would rather us be pets as its harder to take care of a pup like a son or a daughter." Chase said calmly and then looked back at Rocky. "So what are you saying, Chase?" Rocky asked, with Katie beginning to pour water on him to rinse his fur clean. "I was... adopted as Ryder's little brother" Chase replied, looking up at the ceiling in thought. *Flashback* Five years ago, on a Christmas morning, Five-year-old Ryder sat in his living room, opening Christmas presents from his family. Despite it being Christmas, Ryder wasn't very happy. His father and mother weren't there today, as they both had to work. His mother was a police officer in Hawaii and his father is the head of a company. He sighed laying down on the couch after opening all his presents. "I miss mommy and daddy... I'm very lonely." He said with another sigh. Someone then knocked on the front door. "Who is it?" Ryder asked standing up. "It's Mayor Goodway Ryder. I have something that your father wanted me to drop off here." Said a female voice from behind the door. Ryder opened the door and saw Mayor Good way, standing in front of a cold little German shepherd puppy. "Huh? A puppy?" Ryder asked confused as Mayor Goowdway picked up the little pup and put him in Ryder's arms. "He is yours to deal with." She said, not seeming too fond of having to touch the pup. She then closed the door, leaving Ryder dumbfounded. "What was that about?" Ryder asked confused. He looked at the little pup in the eye. "Hi there." The puppy only whimpered, seeming very frightened. Ryder spotted a note attached to the small black collar and dog tag that he wore. Ryder took the note and saw that the tag said, Chase. "So, your name is Chase?" The pup did a silent yap, before looking nervous again. "Cool, my name is Ryder. Pleased to meet you." The little boy said happily, placing the puppy down on the floor. Chase began to sniff around the room and explore as Ryder read the note from his daddy. Hello Ryder, this your dad. I know me and your mother were unable to make it home for Christmas this year and for that, I apologize. We decided that you have been by yourself at home all too often. You've been lonely and we thought to adopt you a brother. Since human brothers are too much money for us to afford... we decided to give you a cheaper brother. They made a new law a few months back that allowed puppies below the age of 16 to be adopted as siblings for people, as well as other dogs and vice versa. So now, you have a new brother, named Chase. Be sure to take care of each other and me your mother will see you two the moment we can. Merry Christmas kiddo. P.S. This was all my idea, not your mom's. ;) Ryder smiled and folded up the note, looking down at Chase as he came up to him. "So your my new little brother?" Ryder asked with a smile. "Broter?" The little puppy mumbled, trying to mimic the weird word. Ryder picked up the puppy with a smile. "Yeah, we're gonna be brothers! I'll be sure to be a good big brother for you!" Ryder exclaimed as Chase wagged his tail at Ryder's excitement! *Yap Yap* *Pant* Was all little Chase was able to say in response to Ryder's excitement. "Now, let's go play in my room little bro," Ryder said, holding Chase up against him as they entered his bedroom. Back to the Present "Wow, and just like that, you both became brothers?" Chase nodded with a smile as Rocky jumped down beside him and Skye, all clean and dry. "Your turn Chase." Rocky said as Chase jumped in another tub that Katie had just filled up, causing a small splash. "Yep, brothers to the very end. Even when I got old enough to be homeschooled by him. At the time, the law wasn't passed for dogs to go to school with kids. They had to be taught in private still, and Ryder was an awesome teacher." Chase explained as Katie began to bathe him. "So, what was the best moment that you can remember about you both being brothers instead of teammates?" Rocky asked as Chase cocked his head in thought. "Well, I do remember one moment fondly. It's around the time when I was turning five years old. It was my fifth birthday, and I didn't know it. You see, while they adopted me and didn't know my true birthday exactly, Ryder's dad used an invention one day when he came back home to see how old I was. It even told him what year I was born and what day I was born on. So upon finding out, so began the trend of wishing me Happy Birthday." Chase said. "Did you ever receive presents?" Rocky asked as Katie scrubbed Chase's head. "Yes, they treated me like a true member of the family, wishing me Happy Birthday, making sure I'm healthy, homeschooling me, they played with me, loved me, got stuff for me if I was good, and Ryder tickled me a lot when i was sad." Back to the past. It was Chase's fifth birthday. He had woken up to the sound Ryder leaving the room and closing the door. Chase yawned, stretched, and then rose to his paws. Chase actually didn't know today was his birthday. He wasn't keeping track of it, mostly because he wasn't taught how yet. He proceeded out of Ryder's room through a little doggy door. Padding down the hallway, he entered the bathroom, which he soon left out of about twelve minutes later. He then headed into the living room and jumped on the couch clumsily beside a stuffed police officer bear. The tv was on and the show playing was a little preschool show that Chase liked. He sat there chewing softly on his bear as Ryder entered the room. "Morning little bro." Chase looked up from his toy and wagged his tail with a smile. "Morning bubby.." Chase said sitting upright as Ryder sat beside him and patted him on the head. "What do you want to do today?" Ryder asked curiously with Chase returning a curious gaze up at his older human brother. "We get to do what I want today?" Chase asked in awe and Ryder nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Chase. We'll do whatever you like." Chase jumped up and down on the couch yapping in excitement. "Yeah!" *Yap Yap* He exclaimed with his ears bouncing up and down as he jumped as they weren't fully perked yet due to him still being pretty young. "So, Chase, what do you want to do?" Ryder asked as Chase wagged his tail thinking for a second. "C-Can we go to City Hall bubba?! I always wanted to go there!" Chase exclaimed as Ryder patted the little puppy on the head with a chuckle. "Sure, let's go." "Yeah!" Chase exclaimed bouncing up and down as they got ready to leave the house. They soon left the house with Chase walking beside Ryder panting and wagging his tail happily. "Hey Ryder, look, a seagull!" Chase exclaimed, seeing it as they passed a wooden bench. He began barking at it a little bit, scaring it away. "Wow! He flies so high!" He shouted in awe. "Chase, we heading to City Hall or not?" He asked looking back at Chase as he continued to walk. "Oh, sorry bubba!" He apologized as he chased after Ryder with his little claws scraping the pavement of the sidewalk. Upon getting to City Hall, Chase giggled and dashed around staring in awe at the flowers in a flower bed. "Pretty flowers!" He exclaimed as he sniffed them. Ryder stepped up beside Chase when he suddenly sneezed. "You alright Chase?" Chase popped his head and nodded before sniffing again. He then sneezed again falling back down on his rear. "Yuck... I feel icky..." Ryder nudged Chase away from the flower bed. "Judging from that, it seems we can add flower pollen to the list of things your allergic too." "Aw... but I don't want to be allergic to flower p-pollen, they smell so... so... achoo!" Chase whined as Ryder bent down and petted him on the head. "They smell nice?" Ryder asked as Chase nodded. "Sorry Chase, it's sadly how allergies work. You can't really control it." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out some tissues to wipe Chase's muzzle and nose. Chase whimpered and pouted in defeat. "I hate my allergies..." Ryder petted Chase on the head with a sigh. "I know little bro, but it can't be helped. I'm sorry." They continued to walk around City Hall when a stranger walked up to them. "Hello there Ryder." The woman greeted as Ryder stopped with Chase beside him. "Hey there Mayor Goodway," Ryder responded. "What's a 'Mayer' Ryder?" Chase asked confused. "A mayor is someone who is in charge of the town or city Chase. Mayor Goodway works here at City Hall." He answered. "is this Chase? My, he has grown a bunch since I last saw him, and he can talk even better than he did before too!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed with joy. "He's still as cute as ever." "Yep, my little brother sure has grown up." He said mouthing something to Mayor Goodway. She nodded in response before bending down to pet Chase. "D-Do I know you?" Chase asked nervously, bunching up in a defensive position as Mayor Goodway pulled her hand back swiftly. "Yes, I met you when you were little and have watched you grow up with your brother." She said to him as Chase loosened up from his nervous state. "O-Okay... " The Mayor stood up and looked towards City Hall. "I have some business to tend to, but I hope to see you boys around." She stated cheerfully walking off. "Bye Mayor Goodway," Ryder said as she went inside City Hall. "Come on Chase, let's go to Mr. Porter's and grab a bite to eat, okay?" Ryder asked. Chase looked towards City Hall where the mayor vanished to and then nodded. "O-Okay bubby," Chase replied as him and Ryder walked off. "Did we eat there before?" Chase asked curiously as Ryder laughed nodding. "Yes Chase, we did. You'll probably remember we have once we get there." They proceeded across the street to a little building with Food stands in front of it. Beside it were a few tables with chairs and umbrellas. "This does seem familiar," Chase admitted, walking up to a table with Ryder. His older brother picked him up and placed him in one of the chairs while Ryder sat in the chair beside him. "Thought you might remember. Now, we wait for Mr. Porter to show." He told the German Shepherd pup with a smile. "Okay," Chase replied sweetly as he glanced around, sniffing the air. "So many good smells!" Ryder: I know, it does smell nice, but calm down. Don't get too excited. "Sorry." Chase apologized, resorting to only wagging his tail a bunch at all the amazing smells. Mr. Porter then walked up with something big, tall, and white. "What? Isn't that a cake?" He asked as Mr. Porter placed the cake on Chase and Ryder's table. Mr. Porter then whistled and two people came out of hiding. "Happy Birthday Chase!" They hollered, making Chase jump back startled. "Birthday?" Chase asked as he looked over at Ryder and then at the two other people. "Oh, it's mommy and daddy!" Chase exclaimed, seeing him and Ryder's mother and father. "Yes, Chase. Your birthday is today." Ryder's father replied as Chase began to wag his tail happily. "Wow! It's my birthday!" The shepherd puppy exclaimed as he stared at his birthday cake. "That looks so yummy!" The puppy barked happily as Ryder patted him on the head. "Sure does. Thanks, Mr. Porter." Ryder said, with Mr. Porter winking back at the boy and his puppy brother. "Anything for you and your parents." He said walking off inside. "I can't wait to eat that cake! It looks so good." Chase said as his mouth watered looking at it. "I actually have not eaten yet," Chase admitted. "Whoops... forgot to feed you didn't I? Sorry, Chase. I was busy... as you can see." Ryder's mother apologized as Chase only smiled in response. "It's okay mommy. I'll get full soon anyway." "Yes, but mostly with food and not cake. Cake is not a meal." She corrected as Chase frowned and nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am." Soon Mr. Porter arrived with some food for everyone. "Thank you, Mr. Porter." They all said. "No problem. You all have a blessed day." He said walking off, whistling happily. "Mr. Porter seems happier than usual," Ryder said. "His grandson Alex is coming to live with him for a little while. He's very excited about." "Awesome." "Who's Alex?" Chase asked as he chewed with his mouth full of meat. "Don't talk with your mouth full Chase." His mother corrected and he swallowed nodding. "Sorry," Chase said as he began to eat another bite of food, looking longingly at the cake beside him. "He's a little kid who's about a year younger than you." Chase's father said. "Oh okay," Chase said as he began to eat another mouthful of food. "I hope he likes to play." "I'm sure he does." Ryder and Chase's mother said with a smile. "When do you both have to leave?" Ryder asked as his mother and father looked at their watches. "In less than an hour. If we don't go in that time, we'll miss the train." "Aw, only one hour!?" Chase asked, sounding disappointed. "Yes, but will spend as much of that hour with you as possible." His mother said, petting him on the head. "Okay... " Chase sighed. That hour went by like it was nothing and the time came for them to leave. "Please don't go." Chase pleaded as he hugged his mother's leg. She bent down and patted him on the head with a sad face. "I have to Chase, I'm sorry." She said. "Don't worry Chase, they'll both be back before you know it." Ryder said with a smile and a wink. "Really?" Chase asked. "You sure?" "Positive," Ryder said petting his little brother on the head, making Chase wag his tail and giggle. "Alright, see you alter Ryder... Chase. Take care of each other." Their dad said. "Bye Daddy," Chase said. "Yeah, see you later." Ryder agreed as their father and mother drove off in a car. Later, Chase and Ryder were at home. Chase sat on Ryder's lap as they sat on the couch, watching TV. "I miss Mommy and Daddy Ryder." Chase sighed as he pouted. "They'll be back soon Chase. Until then, you have me. Your brother." Ryder said as he began to tickled Chase, making him laugh a bunch. "Hey!" *Giggle* "Ryder! You know I'm ticklish! Hahaha!" Chase giggled. Back to the present. Rocky's bath has just finished. "Thank goodness is over." Rocky sighed. "Oh, so you don't like my storytelling?" Chase teased, turning away from Rocky. "That's not what I meant!" Rocky defended. Chase chuckled and turned around, winking at his friend. "I know. I'm just messing with ya." "Oh, okay." Rocky said, sounding relieved. "That was a neat story to hear Chase." Katie said. "Yeah, I had no idea you and Ryder were so close." Rocky agreed. "Yep. Brothers till the end." Chase said with a smile, as he looked outside Katie's shop. He saw an image of his younger self playing with Ryder outside the shop. He smiled at the memories, before Rocky poked his shoulder with his paw. "Ryder's calling Chase!" Rocky yipped. Chase nodded in understanding and led the charge outside, ready to help the citizens of Adventure Bay like always. Elsewhere On top of one of the mountains of Adventure Bay, an adult coyote sat still with his eyes closed. The icy winds of the mountain unfazed him as he sat. He seemed to be in a trance of some kind. "Hm... my curiosity is getting the better of me." The coyote said. "I'll need to keep a closer eye on this group." He sighed, as he shifted more towards the right. "I must observe before taking any further courses of action. Who is this coyote? What does he mean by group? Whoever he is, I hope it doesn't bring trouble for the PAW Patrol. The End